


Stargirl

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Based on Super Mario Galaxy, Gen, how? idk tbh, i heard the song and knew i needed to write a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sleeping under the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargirl

His hand was cold, even through her gloves.

Kirigiri stared at him blankly, mouth slightly ajar as the man's fist opened, clenching her gloved hand. His face contorted, and a small jingle played.

The color swelled up on his skin, giving him a sickly appearance and a singular red eye.

He tugged.

He used the last remaining bit of strength he possessed, throwing her out of the sudden hole.

And then he let go.

Her face, normally a blank slate, allowed a brief air of emotion to pass. She extended her arm, as he had just done, but he fell.

His right eye- the one that was still blue, had a sort of glimmer in it. She'd seen it in the eyes of the other survivors. She'd seen it in her father. She'd now seen it in Koichi Kizakura.

And then she never saw Koichi Kizakura ever again.

Memories danced around her like strung puppets. Internally, she would grimace, shooing them away, as her eyes stared blankly.

The world had gotten darker because of her. Enoshima Junko had diluted its pallet with gray.

Gray like tombstones, gray like handcuffs, gray like emotions, gray like a dried-out corpse.

She wondered what it was like, being dead. Are you enveloped in a light that surrounds you? A light that makes you feel at home?

Are you stuck in your final moments? Do they replay in your head? Does your life flash in vivid colors?

She doubted it.

She doubted if humans really had souls.

She'd look at her bruised fingers, and tap them against her father's skull. She'd sit on the hill where the scout rested.

Maybe some day she'll be a ghost. The ghost of a void person, the self she lost long ago. She'll float in the stars.

And every one hundred years, she'll visit Earth, and be with her dad buried under the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
